Kimiko to the future
by Alexness1010
Summary: Kimiko travels to the future 30 years, working with 43 year old sishi,she discovers something sishi's future secrets Raikim mostly R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**kimiko to the future**

" heads up gang we've got a new shen gong wu," dojo announced. "which one?" kimiko asked. " it's called the time staff, it allows you to go to any time at the sped of light," dojo explained. "like the sands of time," omi said. "right," dojo replied. " well what are we waiting for," sishi said. "let's get that wu." "but first, where's raimundo!" kimiko stated. " probubaly still sleeping little lady," clay answered scratching the back of his neck. "I'll wake up sleeping beauti," sishi volunteered.

When sishi entered raimundo's room she had a devilish smile on her face. She got a mega phone out of nowhere. She looked at you in the screen and raised her eye brow still having the smile and yelled in his ear, "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTI! NEW SHEN GONG WU!" "AHHHHHH!" screamed raimundo jumping out of bed and holding onto the lamp that dangled on the celing. Sishi laughed at the startled boy. " girl what are you trying to do? give me a heart attack!" raimundo said clinging on his chest. "come on rai, you know how when you oversleep I'm the one that makes you cling your heart when I wake you up," sishi teased. Raimundo rolled his eyes and jumped down from the lamp. "privacy please," he asked and closed his curtains. Sishi looked suprised then shook her head. Knowing raimundo's life she budded out. She smiled and walked away letting raimundo get his cloths on.

She walked back to the other monks wearing new cloths. A short black dress with shangles hanging from the bottom, pants with a hole on the knee, a green jacket with red streaks, grey tennishoes, and her hair down(as usual). Kimiko smiled and went to her room. The three monks had question marks hanging above their heads. When she came out they smiled. She wore a pink tank top showing her belly button, a lime green mini skirt, red boots, and a jean jacket. Raimundo came out wearing his gray shirt, medallion, red shoes, and green pants. " okay let's g-," he was cut short by kimiko's mini skirt. He blushed a deep red and started to sweat. His heart almost broke his rib cage. He rubbed the back of his neck. "raimundo?" kimiko asked. "everythings alright, I'm not freaking out! what makes you think that!" he said. Everyone stared at him. His heart beat sped up alot more. It was so loud sishi and kimiko could here it from a distance. _raimundo_ sishi thought.

Sishi walked closer to raimundo to examine him. She saw something in his emerald eyes. She saw love. _raimundo is inlove with kimiko_ sishi thought. Then she touched his chest with her hand. She felt the hammering of his heart aginst his rib cage. She took her hand back. Then she felt his forehead. It was warm. She turned to the worried monks. "he's sick," she finally said. "SICK!" raimundo repeated. He grabbed sishi's shirt and shook her. "SICK! I CANT BE SICK! I HAVENT BEEN SICK IN YEARS!" he shook her more. "stop that or you'll make me sick," sishi said taking back her shirt.

"it's just a cold raimundo, no big deal," sishi said. "fine," pouted raimundo. "who's going to volunteer to watch over him?" asked sishi. Omi and clay stepped back leaving kimiko, who was filing her nails and not listening. She noticed clay and omi step back and then looked at sishi. "alright kim, you watch him," sishi ordered. Kimiko grew red in the face. take care of...RAIMUNDO! That was scary.

"uh oh," kimiko said. "kimiko if you don't wanna do it, then I'll do it." sishi requested. "no no no no! it' okay," kimiko said. She walked to raimundo's room quickly. She saw raimundo sittting on his "bed" in his cubicle. She let out a smal sigh. _he's like a sweet angel_ thought kimiko. She shook her head._ why did I think that_. He noticed her there and blushed slightly. "I see you," he said. "I'm suppose to watch over you," kimiko said putting her hands behind her back. He smiled. She came and sat down next to him. "so what do you wanna do?" she asked. Then sishi came in. "hey guys we're leaving, see ya soon." "I guess I'll make you some soup," kimiko suggested sweetly. He blushed. "sure," was all he could say. She got up and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Her kiss sent shivers up his spine. She left the room to make his soup. He touched his cheek and smiled.

Kimiko came back with mittens on her hands. She took off the mittens. "soup will be ready in 15 minutes. Kay," she said. "sweet," he replied. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "let's talk for a while," kimiko said. She pulled him to the table of the kitchen. "now raimundo I know we've been friends forever and know alot about each other, I was wondering if you could tell me alittle more," she said. He was suprised she asked that. "well, I lived in a regular home that was broken down alittle. My mother died when I was six so my dad made me do half of the work. I had so many younger siblings, I had to be th mother then." raimundo explained. Kimiko giggled a bit. "what?" "what do you mean what?"kimiko asked with a cute smile o her face. " why did you giggle," raimundo asked. "because you were like a mom," kimiko admitted. "hey you'd do it too," he said. "true, go on," she said. "Rio is beautiful, seas, festivals, and lots of other cool stuff," raimundo went on.

Kimiko pressed her hand on her cheek and watched him make hand motions and his eyes blink. She paid no attention to his talking, just his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes. She leaned in closer to him, he leaned in closer too. They were about to kiss when the timer went off. "oh that's the soup," kimiko said a little disappointed. She got on the mittens and took out the soup. Raimundo rested his cheek on his hand smiling. Kimiko walked to him with the soup in her hands. He ate a bit a started talking again. The other monks were back with out them noticing. Sishi looked out the corner of the wall doorway thing staring at the two talking. She giggled a bit and walked in."what's up guys," sishi asked. The two monks were suprised they were back so quickly. " not much," kimiko said quickly. "right," sishi said very slowly. "we got the wu." Sishi held out a golden staff with a diomand rim and a ruby on the tip. "cool," raimundo said while sishi handed him the staff. " so how does it work," kimiko asked. Raimundo held the staff tightly. "well I guess you just say time staff and touch this ruby," raimundo said and touched the ruby lightly. "RAIMUNDO NO!!!" sishi shouted. It was too late it already zapped kimiko and she disappeared. Sishi and raimundo stared at the spot were their beloved friend got zapped. Sishi grabbed raimundo's shirt and shook him harshly. "YOU IDIOT! YOU SENT HER 30 YEARS IN THE FUTURE!"


	2. to the future!

**Kimiko to the future**

"ok, ok, ok, let's not panick!" raimundo tried to calm her down. " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!! DO YOU KNOW THAT COULD MESS UP THE TIMELINE!?" sishi yelled. "no," he said not helping at all. She made a death glare at him. "if she touches anything, it might mess up what's going on right now," she explained. He sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck. "opps," he said. "OPPS? OPPS? YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!!!!" she yelled harder. " um...let's just sit down okay?" he said. She breathed in and out to get her calm side. Sishi really didn't like calm, she prefered danger, gentle, and tough. He patted her hand gently to get her to underastand that it was an accident. "oh raimundo, you are in for it," she whispered through her tears. "what in tarnation is going on in here?" clay asked. "yes, we heard a zap while training," omi repeated.

Sishi and raimundo looked at each other. Then back at clay and omi. "I was cooking and...err...um...raimundo got the new wu and...zapped my dish away," sishi lied. "where's kimiko?" clay asked. "shopping," sishi lied once more. " then what was the yelling about?" omi questioned. "I yelled because I was mad at him," sishi said the truth but with the wrong subject. She still is furious with him. When clay and omi left sishi grabbed raimundo's shirt once more and shook him. "you are never going to keep you're job as leader if you don't show responsiblilty!" sishi whispered seroiusly. Raimundo pushed away from her painful grip. "we'll catch her, don't worry," he said. "you don't get it! once someone has already gone through time, there can't be another travel in 48 hours," sishi explained. "oh boy," raimundo stated with a conserned face.

_while kimiko was in the time hole..._

"oh my gosh!" kimiko said while she floated across tons of clocks ticking all around her. She looked around the area. "what's going on?" she asked herself. "where am I?" She drifted slowly in the freaky blue hole. "why am I asking so many questions?" she said. There was a shining light in front of kimiko. She closed her eyes and screamed. She went into the light and couldn't see a thing.

She was found sleeping on the grass. She moaned and woke up. "where-where am I?" she asked herself. She got up and walked. She didn't know where she was going, but she was bound to go somewhere. She gasped. There in front of her was the temple. More beautiful than ever, it looked...older? She ran fast to the temple and hid under one of the bushes. She looked around._ oh my gosh, what going on here,_ kimiko thought. "but why can't I go?" said a fimiliar voice. "it's to dangerous, we can't lose you like we lost the master," said another voice. "but raimundo," said the other. Kimiko was shocked. RAIMUNDO! A shadow appeared to be coming forward. It was sishi. She looked very much older. About 42. She was also very beautiful. She was crying, crying hard. "sishi wait!" raimundo pleaged. "leave me alone!" sishi threatened and throw a stick of lightning at him. Sishi ran to the forest. Kimiko followed her. She needed some answers.


	3. Sishi's engagement

Kimiko followed older sishi to the forest. Hiding from bush to bush. Sishi's robes looked so different. Like a Shoku warrior. Sishi's make up stained her face as wet tears fell of it. Kimiko wondered why not going to a shen gong wu hunt saddened her. Why couldn't she go? She had no choice but to go talk to her. Kimiko came out of hiding. "kimiko?" sishi asked. She couldn't believe it. Sishi ran up and hugged her friend. "where have you been for the last 30 years? and why do you still look the same?" sishi asked. Kimiko's mouth dropped to the ground. "30 years?" kim asked. "yes, this is 2037," she answered.

"oh my gosh," kimiko was so shocked she couldn't scream. "forget it, come on, let me show you what has changed," sishi said. When the two got to the temple sishi didn't want the others to know kimiko was here after all these years. Sishi snuck kimiko in her cubicle. Right after kimiko went in the room raimundo arrived in front of sishi. "sish?" asked raimundo. Sishi quickily closed the curtian that covered the room in which kimiko was in. "rai, hi," sishi greeted. "I have something that I wanna tell you," raimundo said. "ok, can we make it quick," sishi said. Raimundo bent down on one knee and held sishi's hand. "sishi will you marry me?" he asked. Sishi was stunned. Kimiko's heart shattered. "raimundo, I don't know what to say," she said. "say yes," he answered for her. Sishi bent down in front of him. "raimundo, I'm enganged," she said to him. Raimundo's heart shattered when he saw the gloden ring on her index finger. "to who?" he asked. "I can't tell you," she answered. She leaned and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "but I still can give you credit for trying," she said. He was speechless. "thanks," he said. "let's not tell the others what happened," sishi said. "ditto," he answered.

He left and Kimiko came out. "why did he propose to you? why does he like you? he likes me," kimiko said. "Kimiko, sweetheart, he loves you very much," sishi said. Kimiko turned her back on her. Sishi placed a hand on her small shoulder. "who did give you ring anyway?" kimiko asked turning her head to face her. Sishi stepped back. She looked at her ring as it shinned from the sunlight. She bit her lip. "kimiko, I...I'm engaged to Chase Young," sishi admitted. Kimiko's eyes widened. Did she actually hear what she thought she heard? Sishi was engaged to Chase Young!? "but he's 1500 years old! shouldn't you be getting married to someone who is the same age and NOT YOUR MORTAL ENEMY!" kimiko said rashly. "I know, but I love him," sishi said. "things haven't been the same for the past thirty years, when we lost you, we lost alot more," sishi said. "what do you mean?" kimiko said knowing something very bad was going to happen. "come with me," sishi demanded. They walked to the garden. It started to rain. Kimiko's eyes widened. When the lightning struck it was clear to see a name carved on a grave stone. Master Fung. He was gone. Kimiko lowered her head. Sishi embraced her in a hug.

"he sacrificed himself for us," she said. "it was a few years after you left. The heylin attacked, we were too hurt to fight any longer. Chase Young went for the last hit." sishi explained

**Flashback...**

"come on, your not even putting up a fight," chase said.

Chase jumped in the air, did a flip, created an energy beam, and fell straight for the monks. Sishi closed her eyes. Omi and clay hugged. Raimundo stared, thinking these were their final moments. Chase was five feet away from them till master Fung blocked the deadly attack. "leave the young ones alone," he defended. Sishi opened her eyes being a little calmer from the sound of master fung's voice. Master Fung did the flying volcano masher move. Chase stopped his attack and dropped to the ground. "you have impressive moves for someone so old," chase insulted and compliment at the same time. Master fung didn't say anything. Sishi watched as the man who was a father to her fight for his life. The fight ended in about 30 minutes and either of them could fight ay longer. They were cut, bruised, and wounded from that time and panting furiously. Chase young collapsed in his place. Master fung stood there weakily. "don't mess with the monk," he said. They all cheered master fung. He collasped too and he didn't move. Sishi gasped and raced to him. He wasn't breathing. She kneelt to him and just stared at her father. Sishi's bloody hands hit the ground and she hung her head low. She pounded her hand on the ground 5 times really hard, which made the bleeding worse but she didn't care. The others heard her sobbing had gotten louder. Then they started to cry softly. They didn't feel as much pain and hurt as sishi did. She couldn't bear the thought of it.

master fung was dead...

**sorry it took soooooooooooooooooo long, I was really really busy. My family just settled in our new house.**


	4. Mrs Sishi Pedrosea

Kimiko sobbed hard. Sishi's hand slided off of kimi's shoulder and she put her hand on her ear. Their was a digital microphone attatched to her ear. She moved around to get a better signal in the rain.

"really! thats great! yes. what?! that's imposible! how could he- yeah I know. He did, did he tell you? HE'S WHERE!????/ YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" sishi said while the speaker on the other end of the portable phone explained. Sishi started to loose her patience.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE RAI WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!" sishi finished and turned her comunicater off.

The mentioning of Raimundo's name caught kimiko's attention. She stopped her crying and watched the angry girl stomp her left foot on the ground.

"rai? sishi what's wrong?" kimiko asked.

"no time for questions, we gotta get Kiria and Carman!" Sishi said while she grabbed kimiko's sleeve and ran in the temple.

"who's Kiria and Carman?" kimiko asked.

"their my children," sishi answered. Kimiko's eyes shot open. Sishi took her to her room.

"Kiria, Carman, I'm home, come say hi to my friend, kimiko Tohomiko," she said sweetly that only a mother would say.

Two young girls appeared from the curtains. They seemed about kimiko's age. They were twins. Kiria had brown hair, emerald green eyes, and lovely tan skin. She wore a small saphirre jacket with purple long sleeves and ripped jeans with black flares. She wore black lace gloves and a golden ring. Carman wore a pink short sleeve with a long sleeve green shirt under it, Black jeans, spiked braclets, also a loovely tan, brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"mama, why is she so young?" Kiria asked.

"she's from the past, remember the stories I told you when you were little?" Sishi explained. They nodded.

"Rai's at it again," sishi mentioned like its happened before.

"mom, why DID you divorce daddy?" Carman asked.

"oh you don't mean Rai?" kimiko asked a little annoyed.

"yeah, Raimundo is our father," Kiria replied.

"oh god," sishi said hiding her face.

"YOU MARRIED RAIMUNDO!!!!???" kimiko yelled.

"HE JUST ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM THIS MORING!!???"

"he wanted to get back together," sishi explained.

"daddy wanted to un divorce the divorce?" kiria asked amazed.

"yeah, but I said no," sishi said trying to calm down kimiko.

"mom why did you say no," carman asked disappointed.

"because it hurt too much to be with the person you know you don't really love!" sishi admitted.

"if you didn't think he was your true love then why did you marry him, mrs. Sishi Pedrosea," kimiko mocked.


End file.
